The present invention relates to creating an Augmented Virtual Environment (AVE) that augments two-dimensional (2D) video data with three-dimensional (3D) understandings of objects contained within the video data environment.
Understanding and determining the import of the various object movements, for example a person approaching an area or taking some sort of action that exposes that person or others to a heightened hazard risk, may be difficult from 2D video data streams. Human operators may be required to simultaneously review and analyze multiple monitors or display windows for object movements, and the 2D nature of video data may make object recognition and tracking by the human eye difficult, particularly in visually rich or noisy environments.
Object tracking and recognition may be improved if 2D video data is provided in an Augmented Virtual Environment (AVE) that creates 3D scene models of objects present in the video data, as recognizing and tracking 3D objects is inherently more intuitive to human observers. However, to adequately render 3D models such systems require other data inputs, for example data from other cameras or other devices, such as range, image and/or object tracking sensors.